


Gabriel Reyes

by Supermonstrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Ese chico Gabriel Reyes corre muy bien, deberíamos pedirle que juegue para nuestro equipo.Pero Jack todavía no es muy consciente de que no todos ahí ven con buenos ojos a Gabriel. Hasta ese día.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Las palabras en español que están en bastardilla es porque en el contexto de la historia se pronuncia en español.

—¡Entonces pregúntale tú!

Esa era la misión que le habían encargado el viernes por la tarde, después de que el equipo hubo masticado su sexta derrota consecutiva. En general trataban de ser buenos perdedores, pero el hastío nos llega a todos y había que tomar cartas en el asunto.

No había que ser un genio para identificar el problema: faltaba alguien corriera bien, alguien que le ganara al mismísimo Flash, que dejara ambas piernas en el campo de baseball sin dudar. No era que el resto fuera inútil, pero no habían podido anotar ni un maldito jonrón* desde el inicio de las vacaciones. Ya habían organizado un reclutamiento de jugadores antes del verano y nada. ¿Entonces?

—No es que no haya nadie —les recordó Jack mientras terminaba de beber una Coca-cola—, sólo tenemos que preguntarle a los chicos adecuados.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el resto casi al unísono.

—Alguien que corra, pues, ¿ninguno ha visto a Gabriel Reyes correr? Más que correr, vuela, no me van a decir que no podría hacer un jonrón con los ojos vendados.

Todos cambiaron las caras al oír esa combinación de sílabas, ajenas a la forma a la que todos estaba acostumbrados a hablar, que formaban el nombre de uno de los chicos con los que menos quisieras jugar. No sólo por la forma hostil en la que Gabriel Reyes te miraba si le hablabas, sino porque no sea cosa que tus padres se enteren de que juegas al baseball con un maldito  _ wetback _ * y te castiguen por un mes. Pero ahí estaba Jack, con su democrático optimismo, diciendo todo eso que nadie quería oír: necesitamos a ese  _ wetback _ en el equipo. Claro, Jack nunca usaría esas palabras, pero es más o menos lo que todos interpretaron.

—¿Y por qué él querría jugar con nosotros?, ¿te has vuelto loco o qué, Jack?

—Si nunca lo hemos invitado, nunca vamos a saber si quiere o no.

Y por dentro le parecía que el análisis de sus compañeros era bastante idiota, pero no iba a pelearse con ellos ahora.

—¿Alguien tiene una idea mejor? —preguntó casi en un tono adulto.

Silencio. Bien, su propuesta estaba lista, ahora lo que faltaba era buscar al chico y preguntarle. Antes de que Jack abriera la boca para explicar su plan (porque alguien tan complicado como Gabriel Reyes necesitaba un plan si no querías que te diera uno de sus famosos puñetazos que llamaban “ _el muere-muere_ ”), uno de los chicos se acercó y le picó el pecho.

—¡Entonces pregúntale tú!

Así que ahí estaba: en el patio de la escuela, observando a Gabriel Reyes en una esquina, con su sudadera negra y la capucha ocultándole parte del rostro, volviéndolo una especie de parca moderna, que en vez de ser un blanco esqueleto, tenía la piel morena. Jack sabía que había ciertas cosas que al resto no le gustaban, por lo menos en su escuela. En las ciudades más grandes daba igual si venías de otro país, si tus ojos eran rasgados o si tu apellido se leía con sílabas complicadas, porque si había algo que era más difícil que las matemáticas era el español.

“Basta de pensar o se te va a pasar todo el recreo y el partido es en dos semanas”, se dijo y con los brazos rígidos a los lados del cuerpo cruzó el patio.

En general, y aunque no lo parecía, a Jack le costaba hablar con chicos nuevos. Esos primeros pasos en los que el otro te observa y no tienes idea de qué es lo que está pensando siempre son incómodos, pero después de ese umbral, Jack se sentía más relajado. Ahora tenía que romper el hielo con Gabriel Reyes y no sólo eso, sino convencerlo de jugar.

“Todos aman el baseball”. No era cierto, pero tenía que aferrarse a algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

No se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a Gabriel Reyes, quien lo estaba mirando desafiante. Ojalá que no tuviera ganas de pelear… eso decían algunos. No, no, Jack, recuerda que para asumir, debes saber y para saber, hay que preguntar. Reglas de oro. Reglas que sirven para estar bien con todos.

—Gabriel Reyes… hola.

Gabriel Reyes arqueó una ceja y soltó una risa que enseguida reprimió.

—Nunca en la vida alguien había pronunciado tan mal mi nombre —escupió en seguida.

—Lo siento. No se me da bien la pronunciación de algunos nombres… —Ya estaba en crisis pero no podía hacer el ridículo por más que quisiera irse de ahí—. Igual te hice reír.

Silencio. Gabriel Reyes se vio descubierto muy a su pesar. Suspiró de mala gana y Jack aprovechó ese silencio.

—Sé que no hablamos casi nunca, pero quería proponerte algo: necesitamos un jugador para el baseball, uno bueno, ¿entiendes? Y yo te he visto correr, nunca vi a alguien tan rápido… Contigo en el equipo, podríamos hacer nuestro primer jonrón de la temporada. ¿Qué dices?

Gabriel Reyes sonrió, pero con ironía.

—La mitad de tus amigos o mejor dicho la mayoría,  _ chico de oro _ , son un grupo de gringos que cada tanto me vienen a buscar para molestar y para recordarme que no debería estar aquí. ¿Por qué querría jugar para ustedes? ¿Y sabes cómo aprendí a correr así?, para alejarme de los que buscan pelear, porque si me defiendo demasiado podría tener problemas. Así que no, no quiero jugar en tu equipo, búscate a otro.

Bien, sí que estaba complicada la cosa. Sí que tenía razones para no querer jugar, sí que Jack se sentía avergonzado como si fuese responsable directo, aunque nunca había hablado con Gabriel Reyes salvo aquella vez en que le pidió que le alcanzara su lápiz. ¿Ahora qué?

—No todos pensamos así…

Mentira.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Morrison?

—No pienso nada, si no hablamos nunca...

—¿Por qué quieres que juegue contigo? —insistió Gabriel Reyes, parecía un interrogatorio con el policía malo, como en la películas.

—Porque eres el mejor corredor.

—¿No vas a decir que le estoy robando el puesto a otro gringo que lo merece?

—Tú mereces el puesto porque tú eres el mejor corredor. Si tomo a otro, sé que será el segundo, el tercero o quizá ni siquiera corra bien. De verdad quisiera que juegues, ¿y si acabas tomándole gusto al baseball?

—¿Y si no?

—No juegas y ya, no te voy a forzar.

Gabriel Reyes le miró de reojo. Jack recordó aquella vez que un perro callejero se metió en el cobertizo del jardín y no pudieron acercarse hasta pasada una semana. Lo habían lastimado muy feo y no quería que ninguna persona se le acercara. Sólo después de varios intentos, el perro dejó que Jack le dejara algo de comida, pero siempre lo miraba atento, esperando alguna treta o movimiento en falso. A Gabriel Reyes seguramente la vida le había dado sus buenos golpes. Ja, la vida… la gente, los gringos.

—Di mi nombre de nuevo, Morrison —ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero si me sale mal…

—Dilo.

Tomo aire y sintió que sus mejillas adquirían un tenue color rojizo.

—Gabriel Reyes…

Otra risa, más relajada.

—¿A qué hora y dónde?

* * *

—¿Así que conseguiste que ese  _ wetback _ juegue para nosotros? Más vale que lo haga bien, Jack.

—Pues nosotros lo estamos haciendo bastante mal si llevamos seis juegos perdidos —sentenció Jack de mala gana.

Estaba arrepentido.

Pensó que si hablaba con sus compañeros, iba a lograr generar un clima amistoso, ese clima en el que te unen las ganas de jugar y de ganar, pero no. Gabriel Reyes estaba por llegar y todavía escuchaba las grotescas sílabas de la palabra  _ wetback _ en el aire. A él nunca le gustó cómo sonaba, incluso cuando no conocía su significado real. A Gabriel Reyes no iba a causarle gracia y todo iba a ser su responsabilidad. ¿Qué iba a responder entonces?: “Sí, Gabriel Reyes, tenías razón, todos aquí somos una porquería, perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo”.

Mejor no vengas…

—Tengo un primo que podría servir para el equipo, no hace falta que venga ese…

—Basta ya —interrumpió comenzando a molestarse—. Yo propuse esto primero y si sale bien ,se queda. No me importa de dónde es, me importa lo que va a hacer ahora.

No vengas.

Él le dijo que no todos eran así, pero había mentido, y Gabriel Reyes le había creído.

—¿Qué ahora te vas a ir con esos malditos mexicanos? ¿Qué carajo te pasa, Jack?

¿Siempre habían sido así? Quizá nunca les prestó atención, quizá lo dejó pasar, se había acostumbrado a eso como se acostumbra uno a los sonidos molestos de la calle, aprende a filtrarlos para oír sólo lo que necesita. Ahora que los tenía a todos centrados en Gabriel Reyes, no podía creer el nivel de estupidez que podía tener la gente, sus compañeros.

—Sólo quiero jugar baseball, el resto me importa una mierda, ¿de acuerdo?

Nadie dijo nada.

Gabriel Reyes llegó, con sus zapatillas gastadas, unos jeans y una playera negra. Sin la capucha para esconderlo, Jack se sorprendió de la diferencia. No se había imaginado que tendría el pelo negrísimo y salvajemente ondulado, que sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros como el café, pese a que los acompañaba un ceño listo para fruncirse, y que tenía labios gruesos y facciones suaves.

Todos lo miraron.

—Vine a jugar —aclaró de mala gana.

—¿Habías jugando antes? —preguntó Jack acercándose a él.

—Un par de veces, me sé las reglas, Morrison.

—Vamos al juego entonces.

Pensó que si veían a Gabriel Reyes correr como Flash, se iban a calmar, iban a ver que el equipo tendría otro futuro y la temporada iba a repuntar, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Parecía que no podían aceptar que un  _ wetback _ pudiera tener semejante habilidad, que también se la había robado a algún americano. Nadie lo dijo, pero Jack lo vio en los ojos de todos y Gabriel Reyes también.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó serio mientras descansaban en la banca.

—Te dije que eras bueno para esto —respondió Jack en seguida—. ¿Te quedas entonces?

—Jack tenía razón —dijo otro de los chicos—, lo haces bastante bien,  _ wetback _ , únete, ¿si?

Gabriel Reyes parpadeó sorprendido, hacía tiempo que nadie le decía así cara a cara, sonrió con macabra dulzura y a continuación, Jack presenció una golpiza que le causó escalofríos. El resto del equipo no atrevió a meterse y la práctica terminó con Gabriel Reyes limpiándose la sangre de la nariz mientras el otro chico jadeaba en el suelo, con el ojo hinchado y morado como una uva.

— _ Se pueden ir a la mierda, pinches gringos _ —dijo en español y salió caminado del campo.

—¿Pero que se ha creído el frijolero* ese?

—No —dijo Jack nervioso. Estaba por hacer algo que le iba a costar caro, pero no le importaba—. ¿Quienes se creen ustedes que son? ¡Lo teníamos para jugar y tuvieron que decirle así! Gabriel Reyes tiene razón.

—¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que dijo, Jack!

—¡No lo sé, pero seguro tiene razón igual! —chilló exasperado.

Tomó su guante y salió del campo de práctica, luego apresuró el paso.

Gabriel Reyes iba un par de calles adelante, caminando despacio y de mal humor. Jack se acercó por el costado pero no se animó a decirle nada hasta que Gabriel Reyes le dirigió la mirada. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar nervioso y Jack no comprendió porqué.

—Lo lamento —fue lo único que pudo decirle.

—Ah, no me sorprende —respondió Gabriel Reyes y chasqueó la lengua—. Sabía que podía pasar.

—Lo siento de todos modos… 

—Sabías que podía pasar, ¿no, Morrison?

—Preferí pensar que no… —Jack se encogió de hombros, no tenía excusa—. Por eso te pido disculpas, Gabriel Reyes.

Silencio. Sí, no era diferente a los demás si hacía oídos sordos a las cosas que pasaban con otros chicos como Gabriel Reyes.

De repente la misma carcajada llena de vida, una carcajada mexicana y pura, su naturaleza emergiendo de las capas de las que se había cubierto año tras año para enfrentar el mundo que vivía. Jack se dio cuenta de lo lindo que se veía cuando reía de esa manera, y es que sólo sucedió tres veces hasta el momento. No había que pensarlo demasiado, sólo bastaba con verlo.

—Sigues diciéndolo mal, Morrison, ahh. Te voy a tener que enseñar.

Jack sonrió más relajado.

—Bien, porque ahora que no juego más al baseball tengo tiempo libre.

**Author's Note:**

> * _Wetback_ : expresión peyorativa para referirse a los inmigrantes ilegales en Estados Unidos, apunta más que nada a los mexicanos pero se usa también para todos los hispanos. También se les llama frijoleros ( _beaner_ ). _Wetback_ es una palabra que comienza a emplearse desde 1920.  
>  * _Jonrón_ : jugada del baseball en la que después de batear, el jugador consigue pasar por las cuatro bases consecutivamente, anotando muy buen puntaje.  
> Esta idea surgió de ver un par de fanarts con Gabriel y Jack de más chicos. La verdad no me pude resistir y todo el clima de barrio, escuela y segregación... acá está todo. Espero que le guste y especial agradecimiento a mi club del asado de Jesse por haberme llenado de ánimos y confianza cuando leyeron ♥  
> Tal vez en vacaciones pueda seguir con esto.


End file.
